


Fuck Drunk

by eirtae



Series: Elias [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Complicated Friendships, M/M, Multilingualism, Oral sex mention, Original Character centric, Sex Work, Sub Drop, Subspace, Sugar Relationships, gangbang mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirtae/pseuds/eirtae
Summary: "You're definitely high," Venla insisted. "You're sure you didn't take anything?""I didn't take anything," he replied. Then he went smug, arching his back as he stretched and collected all of his tangled hair over one shoulder. "Well. Nothing likethat."





	Fuck Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to my wife and beta, Polkera!

"Elias is in the shower," said Hiyden sourly the second Venla stepped through the door, not bothering to look up from his datapad.

"Aaaaaand?" asked Venla as she leaned against the wall and lifted one foot to begin pulling at the straps on her heels.

"He's been in there for _three hours_ ," explained Tara. She was sprawled on the couch, still in her working clothes and with a bottle in hand. "And you said he doesn't use."

"He doesn't," replied Venla, frowning and looking up after stepping out of her first heel.

"He sure sounds high," said Hiyden, voice still sour.

"Maybe he got blanked?" suggested Venla, working on her second set of heel straps. "Have you tried asking what happened?"

"We can't tell what he's saying through the door," said Hiyden - which meant they hadn't. "Sounds pretty smug for someone who got blanked, though. If that's what happened."

"You know people don't act right when they're blanked," said Venla, sighing with relief once her feet were both flat on the floor.

"Whatever," said Tara after pulling at her bottle. "You brought him here, he's your problem."

"Sympathetic," muttered Venla as she began to walk down the hall to the 'fresher.

"Yooooour kiddd," Tara called after her.

"If you get blanked you won't get any sympathy from me," Venla joked back from where she stood in front of the door to the shower, and Tara laughed. 

The 'fresher and the shower were next to each other but had separate doors, one of the few blessings of the shitty, dirty, _tiny_ three bedroom apartment the seven of them shared. The shower was a sonic, and when it was running, it was loud as hell; right now it was silent, and Venla leaned her cheek against the door to listen for any sound inside.

"Elias?" she asked into the silence.

Nothing.

"Elias?" she tried again, her voice a little louder and accompanied by a gentle knock.

This time she got a muffled response, a short sentence that she couldn't quite make out.

"Can I come in?" she asked. "I just want to check on you," she added.

There was a long pause, and just as Venla was trying to decide what her next tactic should be, the lock light on the door's control panel flicked from red to green.

How he'd pressed the button to unlock the control panel was beyond her; he was sitting on the floor of the sonic with the sonic's door open just enough for him to peer out at her warily. The braids in his hair were half undone as though she'd interrupted him in the middle of the process of taking them out. Clothes were strewn across the miniscule square of non-shower floor - he was usually painfully neat compared to everyone else who lived in the apartment, and so the mess was disconcerting even _without_ acknowledging how expensive the clothes looked.

"I like it here," Elias informed her as she stepped inside the tiny room and the door shut behind her.

"I don't see why," replied Venla, kicking the clothes to the side so that she could sit cross legged next to him with one knee touching the sonic’s door and the other touching the door to the hall.

"No windows," replied Elias as he started counting on his fingers, " _really_ quiet, two doors, two locks, _definitely_ too small for a blowjob -"

"What?" Venla interrupted with a start.

"Too small for a _good_ blowjob," amended Elias. "Especially for them."

"Who's 'them'?" asked Venla, her stomach sinking.

"I was at a party," replied Elias. "With Amos' friends."

"Amos?" prompted Venla, her stomach sinking even further. It was rarely a good thing when someone looked like this and was mentioning new friends.

"Amos," confirmed Elias with a nod of his head.

"I have no idea who that is," Venla clarified.

Elias blinked and looked around at the inside of the sonic as he thought. "I should maybe tell you more things," he said, the words only half directed at her.

"Maybe," said Venla cautiously. It would be good if he did, but any amount of pressure would most likely make him tell her even less.

"I ruined his daughter's marriage and then we fucked in a dressing room last year," Elias explained. 

"What are you on?" Venla asked - the story would probably make a lot more sense sober, if she could get him to talk again.

"Nothing," replied Elias with a frown. "Why?"

"Someone must have slipped you something," replied Venla. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember everything," said Elias. "Not a slipping party."

"You're definitely high," Venla insisted. "You're sure you didn't take anything?"

"I didn't take anything," he replied. Then he went smug, arching his back as he stretched and collected all of his tangled hair over one shoulder. "Well. Nothing like _that._ "

"... Did you just make a joke about taking cock?" asked Venla after a pause.

"I can make jokes," said Elias, his expression perilously close to a frown as his posture eased and he dropped his hair.

"Of course you can," replied Venla before Elias could shut her out - technically it was true. Just because the closest thing to a joke she'd heard out of him until now was dry, cynical commentary about clients didn't mean it was _impossible._

Under the usual circumstances he would have seen through her words without any trouble whatsoever, but in his current state it was enough to reduce him to gentle suspicion. He might not be high, but he _definitely_ wasn't sober - Venla had heard of "fuck drunk", but had assumed it was for people who weren't selling.

"How much cock did you take, exactly?" she asked, leaning in to get a better look at him around the edge of the sonic's door. He was a _disaster_ , dried come still in his hair just out of her previous view and spread in patterns across his chest where his clothes had smeared it, a plug on the floor under his knees, bruises forming at his hips, between his thighs, and either side of his neck.

"Seven," he supplied.

" _Shit_ ," hissed Venla, moving back so she could see his expression.

"I think," he added. "More than once. And a lot of blowjobs." He sighed, head falling back against the wall, eyes shut in both pride and exhaustion. "So many."

 _Fuck drunk_.

"And they let you leave like this?" she asked in horror.

"Why wouldn't they?" countered Elias, completely missing her point.

"You shouldn't see these people again," said Venla before she could think better of it - hopefully telling him what to do wouldn't make him fuck off without paying rent.

Elias looked her straight in the eyes, the blue of them deadly serious, and stated a number. A high number. A very high number.

"Okay," said Venla after a deep breath and a slow nod. "Fair enough."

"And they pay more every time," he said happily.

"You've done this before?" asked Venla, doing her best to ignore how fucking rich this clientele apparently was.

"Yeah," said Elias. "A few. Usually Amos is there and I stay at his place after," he said with a wistful sigh, eyes once again shut. "He has this big fucking _water_ shower. _Water_."

"Swanky," Venla observed - apparently she wasn't going to be ignoring how fucking rich this clientele was _at all_.

"And I've got hair shit for it now," continued Elias. " 'cause the ones for this don't work when it's wet." He gestured around at the tiny closet sonic he was curled in.

"... He bought those for you?" asked Venla - it was unsurprising that a boy as pretty as Elias had been picked up as a sugarbaby, but she was disappointed anyway. He was consistently good for rent, and it was a relief to share a mattress with someone who would never, ever want to fuck her. 

"He said he was tired of my bitching," replied Elias with an unconcerned shrug as he remembered that he was only part way through undoing his hair and began to fumble with one of the ties instead of finishing the braid that he'd previously started.

"Can I...?" asked Venla, raising a hand and gesturing to where he was struggling. Even asking half of the question was risky - there were few things more likely to make him go back to his usual mildly hostile default suspicion than the suggestion that someone who wasn't paying him might touch his hair - but if she didn't do something he was going to be sitting on the shower floor for another three hours.

Without any hesitation he reorganized his hair so that she had access to it and started working on the other side. It was like they were close friends and this was routine, and as she started to gently work the strands of hair out of their braids, Venla realized that it was entirely possible that "fuck drunk" meant "will say yes to almost anything".

"So is Amos okay with you fucking his friends without him like this?" asked Venla.

Elias scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't have to ask for _permission_. I'm a _whore_."

Venla sighed out relief at the arrogant assumptions in the answer - apparently Elias' need for independence meant his career as a sugarbaby was going to be short lived.

"And he likes hearing about the other men I'm fucking," continued Elias, his smile smug.

"Ooookay," replied Venla as she moved to the next braid, picking hair out of dried come. Apparently Elias' sugardaddy had a kink that conquered the standard jealousy, and her relief was now in a state of limbo.

They temporarily lapsed into silence as Elias successfully pulled out one and a half of his braids with Venla finishing the rest.

"Do you think you can stand in the shower?" asked Venla.

"I like it here," Elias insisted, his pride still in the way.

"So that's a no," sighed Venla as she stood. "Would a stool help?"

Elias chewed on his lip, tilting his head as he thought and shifting uncomfortably.

"... The problem is that your ass hurts," stated Venla flatly as she caught sight of the plug still on the floor and realized the reason he was so awkwardly positioned.

"Maybe," he said with a noncommittal toss of his tangled hair - it would have been infuriating if it wasn't so damn _endearing_.

"Alright," said Venla after glancing around the closet sized room, "I'll help you up, and then do you think you can manage to lean against the wall while I go get you my bathrobe?"

"I can do that," said Elias, nodding after a pause to think.

Venla took a deep breath as she stared down at his come covered self - she was about to get third-hand dried come all over her clothes. Then she leaned down, doing her best to haul Elias to his feet in the tiny space; his efforts to help her would have been significantly more effective if he hadn't been wincing the whole way through.

Once he was set up, she left him in the shower, snorting a laugh when she heard him yelp upon turning the shower on. She could still hear the shower from their bedroom as she found her bathrobe and preemptively organized the sheets, a constant reminder of the effort she was putting in for someone who very well might not have put it in for her.

Then again, she hadn't expected him to rescue her and drag her back to the apartment when she'd been blanked at the club they'd both been working at independent of each other. He hadn't even been living here at the time, and had been even skinnier then than he was now.

"Dumbass little bitch," she muttered to herself on principle.

The first thing Elias did when she got back to the shower was whine.

"That was _loud_ ," he complained, his words significantly less giddy than they had been before.

"Not sure what you want me to do about it," she replied, offering him the bathrobe.

"Amos has a library," said Elias as he took the bathrobe and began to awkwardly shove his arms into the sleeves while still leaning against the wall. "It's _quiet_."

"That must be nice," sighed Venla, helping him step over the raised bit of floor that held the groove of the sliding door between the shower and the small floorspace of the rest of the room.

"It is," replied Elias, something dangerous and hungry lighting up his eyes. "Someday I'm gonna have one."

"You'd better invite me to visit if you ever manage that," laughed Venla as she led him through the hall and to their bedroom.

Elias responded by making an entirely expected noise of disgust, and she dumped him on the mattress as punishment, ignoring his whining complaint as she collected mostly-clean sleep clothes for herself before heading back to the shower. Her skin was already crawling from her work earlier, and the third hand come was only making it worse.

By the time she returned with both of their dirty clothes, Elias had managed to pull the blanket up over himself, his uncovered shoulder revealing that he was still wearing the bathrobe.

"Honestly," she muttered to herself as she locked the door. He hadn't even bothered to brush or comb his hair - she hadn’t known it was _possible_ for him to sleep without putting in at least a minimum amount of effort.

Working herself into the bed was an odd experience; Elias usually did his best to avoid touching in any way, always sleeping so close to the edge of the bed that she was convinced he was going to fall out. Today he didn't move, completely passed out from exhaustion after the endorphins began to really ebb away.

Hours later Venla woke to something truly strange - the feeling of Elias close against her, his face tucked between her shoulder and the bed, his forearms against her shoulder blades, curled in on himself so tight that his knees were touching her lower back. Venla stayed as still as possible to enjoy the warmth while it lasted, feeling both oddly blessed and deeply discomfited to have been trusted to this degree while he was so vulnerable, intentionally or not.

She lay there for at least an hour, cocooned in warmth and half asleep.

The moment was broken when Elias' comm went off, the soft vibration of it violently loud where it was trapped against the clean butt plug wrapped in Elias' come-stained clothes from the night before.

Venla sighed out her annoyance long and deep and slow, pulling the thin blanket over her head and ignoring the noise. It was _Elias'_ comm.

After a long moment of nothing, Elias made a soft whining noise and buried his face even further under her shoulder, making absolutely no movement to climb out from under the covers to retrieve the comm.

"Elias," she murmured, shifting herself slightly away.

He followed her along in the bed, making a questioning noise instead of using words.

"If you don't pick that up I'm going to murder you," she continued, trying to elbow him off.

He shrugged, his face already protected by both the angle and one hand.

Venla did her best to wait the situation out - either he would get annoyed enough to move, or whoever was on the other end of the comm would give up.

After another few minutes of buzzing, the comm went silent.

Several seconds later it started back up.

"I'm going to answer it," Venla warned.

She gave him ten seconds to respond, and then threw the blankets off both herself and Elias, ignoring his wordless complaint as she sat up and rolled her shoulders before reaching out to catch the edge of his pants and dragging them across the floor so she could reach the pocket. She dug out the butt plug first, dropping it on Elias to get it out of the way as she answered the comm.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeah," she drawled, tossing her hair and batting Elias' hand away from where he was pawing at her hip.

" _... Hello?_ " came a man's voice in Basic from the other end of the line.

"Hi," replied Venla, buying time as her sleepy thoughts re-calibrated away from the sloppy grammar of the Huttese she'd been speaking for the last week.

" _Is this Elias' comm?_ " asked the man on the other end - he sounded unexpectedly concerned.

"Yeah," said Venla, moving an ass length away from Elias and his pathetically slurred demands in Huttese that she give him his comm. According to Elias, the voice belonged to Amos.

" _... Is he there?_ " asked Amos, his tone shifting slightly away from concerned about Elias and toward annoyed with her.

"Yep," confirmed Venla as she stretched her back.

" _May I speak with him?_ "

"I mean..." said Venla, looking over her shoulder at where Elias was struggling to push himself up in a way that wouldn't exacerbate his many bruises or put any pressure on his ass. He got himself tangled in the sheets and fell back to the mattress, cursing at her as he went. "Sure."

Venla covered the recorder on the comm, leaning towards Elias to speak, staying in Basic instead of switching back to Huttese. "If you tell us everything that happened, I'll give it back to you." He nodded, and Venla pulled her hand away from the recorder. "He's gonna explain what happened last night. I assume that's why you called."

" _It is_ ," Amos replied, and Venla collected her hair out of the way and held the comm over where Elias was lying on his back.

Elias didn't seem to be together enough to have caught on to the fact that the rest of the conversation had taken place in Basic, and so the entire rambling story came out in his usual supremely casual and vulgar Huttese. How they'd had what was in his opinion an overly extravagant dinner, followed by him giving half the men blowjobs, and then there'd been a cock ring, and then the rest of the blowjobs, and a ring gag and more blowjobs, and then there'd been a table and he'd gotten _railed_ , and and and -

Venla didn't bother waiting until Elias was entirely finished the story to bring the comm back to herself. "How much of that did you catch?" asked Venla as Elias carried on behind her.

" _Enough_ ," replied Amos - his tone was somehow both relieved and impressed. " _He sounds pleased with himself_."

"Oh yeah," agreed Venla, swatting at Elias when he realized what she'd done and started to go for her hair. Amos' relief had her feeling marginally less hostile, and so she continued to speak. "He's a little battered, but nothing he seems to particularly regret. You're Amos?"

" _Yes_ ," he replied. " _And you are?_ "

"His roommate Venla," she said, collecting her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of Elias' reach. "I've got this covered," she continued, testing to see if he was going to get possessive and insist on taking Elias out of the apartment.

Amos responded with a relieved sigh. " _Glad to hear it. I hope he'll let you help with that mane of his._ "

Venla barked a surprised laugh at the dry observation of Elias' vanity, and another at the way Elias huffed, glancing over her shoulder fast enough to catch his eye roll. If Elias really had to have a sugardaddy, he could have done a lot worse.

" _I'll leave you to it_ ," said Amos - it seemed like he really did just want to check to see if Elias was okay. " _Apparently I've got some calls to make_."

"Tell your friends that Venla thinks they -" she dropped back into Huttese to properly curse them, ignoring Elias' softly groaned _but they paid me_.

It was Amos turn to let out a startled laugh. " _I'll take that under advisement_ ," he replied.

"Go make those calls," Venla suggested.

" _Enjoy the rest of your day_ ," offered Amos.

"Ta," replied Venla before ending the call and turning around to toss the comm at Elias' face.

Despite his inability to sit up, he caught it without trouble, glaring at her from behind the comm.

"You lucky little _shit_ ," she hissed, this drop back into Huttese much more permanent.

He responded by rolling over, letting out a small noise of pain as he went. Venla sighed, unable to hold in a smile at the sight of her maybe-kind-of-friend sulking on the mattress with his wildly tangled hair spread out behind him.

Then she stood, kicking his disgusting clothes out of her way so that she could forage through the kitchen, hoping to find enough food for them both.


End file.
